The Reindeer
by Anoriel Thiliedis
Summary: In one of her books, Levy finds a fragment about an interesting position for an intercourse; allowed only during Christmas time! Not only does she decide to share with her friends, but also makes a challenge for them. / More characters, many pairings, rated M for the topic and language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot here.**

* * *

**Aww, publishing it right after Christmas! I couldn't get it done earlier, though. Still, I hope you had an awesome time during Christmas and you enjoy your holiday! Enjoy this little One Shot. **

**Ah, note that it treats about sex, but doesn't involve any description ;) thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Guys, listen what I've read in a book lately!" Levy McGarden ran into the guild and immediately rushed to a table where Lucy, Cana, Erza, and Lisanna were sitting. Upon hearing the noise, an interested Mirajane came over, too.

"Yeah? Another potion recipe?" Asked Cana, slightly bored. "I still don't believe in those-"

"Not at all." Levy frowned and gazed around. She spotted the Dragon Slayers too far away to overhear the conversation, but still motioned on the women to come closer. "It's about Christmas for couples. You know, some bed improvisations."

All the women gapped at her, stunned. Finally, Lucy cracked a smile and said. "Go on! I'd love to hear more."

"Isn't your bed life interesting enough, Mrs Heartfilia?" Mocked Alberona. "Doesn't Sting give you enough pleasure?"

"Of course he does." She blew her bangs back. "But there's nothing wrong with a little bit of diversion. Right, guys?"

"Sure!"

"So, Levy?"

"Okay." The bluenette took a deep breath in. "I've found a position which can be used only during Christmas. And I mean it."

"Why?" Questioned Mirajane.

"Because it's meant to be magical."

"See, that's what I think is a hassle. Who on Earth would check if you had sex with the guy exactly in that way?" Cana grimaced.

"The Fate." Lisanna mumbled, although she really did believe in it.

"Yeah, right."

"So? What is it?" Erza asked, glaring at the noisy drunk.

Levy smirked and cleared her throat. "But you must promise me something."

"Eh?"

"When I tell you... Tonight, you're doing it."

All the mages gasped and blushed – well, except for Cana. "What?!"

"Why?" Lamented Lucy. "I don't think Sting'd like to be dominated in bed..."

"Jellal doesn't like changes much." Observed Scarlet.

"Natsu's fine with anything, as long as it involves sticking it in... Though I'm not sure if I want to test it so fast." Lisanna shrugged, earning a funny look from her older sister. She sighed and said calmly. "Sis, please. We've talked about it."

"I could try." Declared Cana, frowning. "If I like the idea."

Levy rolled her eyes and pouted. "Come on. You're _women_, you can make them do what you want!"

"She has a point." Nodded Erza.

"Anyway... Deal?" Hesitantly, yet evenly, each of them nodded. "Awesome!"

"Wait." Heartfilia raised her hand. "What if someone fails?"

"I don't know. Maybe she has to dance _Macarena_ at a guild table in front of everyone, naked?" Suggested Alberona with a smirk.

"Or maybe stand at the table and yell something like: I don't know how to seduce my man?" Mirajane said sweetly. "Or: my man chose sleeping instead of fucking me last night?"

"Tough." Commented Lucy and proposed. "What about wearing a shirt with a _SEX_ _LOSER!_ inscription? Levy could provide that."

"Or maybe she should have a drinking contest with someone?"

"Lame... What do you say on a strange costume parade for one whole day? Of course, our boyfriends cannot touch us or anything." Lisanna tilted her head.

"Nah, Erza and Lucy'd be too comfortable." Joked Levy, earning two glares. "Okay, I like Mira's idea and the shirt thing... Though Gajeel would kill me if he saw me in that. Imagine their shame and the fact that they'd be considered failures in bed."

"Well, it's their fault." Cana rolled her eyes. "We can do both – the public statement would clear it all up a little."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Not bad."

"Levy. Now, tell us about it."

"Ah, you see." She grinned. "There's a position called The Reindeer."

"Sounds very Christmas-like."

"Yeah. Anyway, the partners – let's call them like that, can we? – are both on all fours, he's from the back. Of course, hard enough for his member to stand. Then, the girl creeps backwards, her bum directed against his groin. She impales herself on him and does the job while he catches her around waist or, better, right under her bust."

"Gosh, sounds awesome."

"But how is it different from the normal doggie style?" Asked Lisanna.

"First, you do the job. Secondly, you cum together. Lastly, you get to be protected by the charm."

"Finally, it's only on Christmas."

They all smiled mischievously. "I get a feeling it's gonna be a very interesting night for some of us."

"Oh, definitely."

"So, tomorrow, we meet up here at midday and share our experiences..." Cana stated and looked around the women. She laughed and shook her head with disbelief. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"We so are!" Exclaimed Levy, happy.

"You're doing what?" Unexpectedly, Gajeel's voice pierced the air, making some of them cry out and the rest jump. He cocked a brow at their strangeness and turned to his girlfriend. "Shrimp?"

"Nothing, Gajeel." She smiled and added in her thoughts: _you'll find out later._

* * *

The next day, all of them encountered themselves at the same table.

"Hey. So, how is it going?"

Lisanna sent her sister an exploring look and spoke up shyly. "Well, I managed to get what I want. Although the toughest thing wasn't getting him try out the new position, but actually telling him I want to do the deed."

"That's the spirit!" Praised her Levy, then leaned over the table and asked sweetly. "Care to get into details?"

The youngest Strauss nodded.

_She had been long at home before Natsu came. As always, he entered like a storm with Happy, laughing and joking around._

_Lisanna was nervous, knowing she was about to seduce her man and make him do how she wanted. Natsu was a little dense, well, maybe more than a little. Still, sometimes he was showing some perceiving signs._

_Yeah. Sometimes. And it seemed it was not the day._

_"Natsu, can you send Happy over to Charla? I have something to deliver and I am not feeling well..." Lisanna asked, turning to him. She knew that if Happy went there, he would be gone for long._

_"But he's so tired. We've had a great, but tiring day, Lis." Natsu replied with a grin. "Can he do that in the morning?"_

_"Not really. I promised that I'd send it today..." She __bit__ her lip, pretending __to be__ anxious. Then, seeing that he remained indifferent, the whitehead stood up and slowly approached him, swaying her hips and purring when she got __to__ him. "And we could have some time for ourselves."_

_Natsu gazed at her, then told her: "But you are feeling bad."_

_Lisanna swallowed a groan and unhurriedly shook her head, smiling seductively. "Come on."_

_"I don't get you." The Dragon Slayer sighed and tapped her shoulder. "But if you really want to, you can ask Happy on your own."_

_She held an urge to facepalm. "But Naaatsu..."_

_"What?"_

_"I-I need your help." The woman said seriously, __altering__ her tactics. He suddenly changed his attitude and scrutinized her __closely__._

_"Are you having any trouble?"_

_"Well, yes..." Lisanna played along. At that moment, Happy fled into the kitchen, yelling. She deliberately made a sad face and looked away, hoping for the right reaction from him._

_"Happy. Could you visit Charla? Lis has forgotten to __give__ her something and you're the fastest one." Natsu turned to the cat, scratching his neck._

_"Visit __Charla?__ Of course!" He exclaimed, making a circle in the air._

_"Don't hurry."_

_"I wouldn't, Natsu." Happy grinned and fled out through the window, __wearing__ an angelic smile._

_Thus, they were alone. Lisanna smirked inwardly, happy about that fact._

_"So? What is it?" He started._

_She looked at him from __under__ the eyelashes and slowly reached out with her hand. Strauss slid __it__ down on his torso and stopped on the belt, sending him a meaningful gaze. "The problem is that I feel so hot..."_

_"You're sick?" Natsu seemed confused._

_Lisanna almost cried in desperation. "It's..." She sighed and her hand went lower, closing on his fly. "You know."_

_The Dragon Slayer gapped at her and, for a moment, she actually thought he had understood, but he suddenly laughed and smiled._

_"I have no idea what you mean, Lis."_

_She grunted and threw her hands up in the air, turning around and walking away. "Seriously! What, am I supposed to say I wanna have sex with you for you to understand?!"_

_He stood there, frozen. Finally, a smirk appeared on his lips and he quickly went to her, catching her hand. "Let's go, then."_

"Unbelievable, eh? And by some incredible stroke of luck I managed to escape your punishment." Lisanna finished, grinning.

"God, what a dummie." Murmured Erza.

"I thought that every man thinks with his shaft... Apparently, Natsu doesn't think even with that." Cana commented.

"Hey, get off his back!"

"Fine, Lisanna's clear." Levy decided to intervene. "Who else?"

"Um, J-Jellal and me..." Erza stuttered, seemingly uncomfortable.

"Congratulations!" Said Lucy.

"Yeah, well... It was pretty easy. I simply asked him about it, to try the Reindeer and he was happy to do that for me."

"And with you." Whispered Alberona.

"Wow. Nice one, Erza."

"And what about you, Cana?"

"Ah! We did it, of course. Although if you wanna hear some spicy details..."

"No, we don't!" Exclaimed Erza, turning red. "You tend to exaggerate and describe things way too sharply."

"Joy-killer."

"Mira?"

"Nope." She smiled sweetly. "Laxus preferred playing video games and forgot about me."

"No! Seriously?!"

"Yep."

"Uu, the first person to be punished." Levy smirked.

"Then I'm next." Groaned Lucy. "Which I have no idea how to define."

"What's happened?"

"Well, I kind of failed big... Or rather not me, but my man." The mages stared at her with raised brows. "Listen, then."

_Lucy was sitting at home, waiting for Sting to come back from his trip with Lector. She had made an orange-ginger cake and it was getting cold now. She was walking around, humming, knowing he would not resist her. He never had._

_She decided to send him a message through Virgo, asking when would he be back. And if he was very tired. At some point, a sound was heard and the Spirit reappeared, bowing down._

_"Princess." She said. "Master Sting says he'll come back in about two hours and that he is hungry and tired."_

_"Oh... Thank you, Virgo." Lucy answered, a little unhappy. She hoped that he would be back earlier, but..._

_"Not the news you expected?"_

_"Not at all. But nevermind. You can go back."_

_The Spirit disappeared and the woman mused. How would she make her boyfriend horny enough to fight back the exhaustion and try out the new sex position? Well, she had two hours for thinking it over and over again. Soon, she decided that pondering with closed eyes was even better. Just for a moment..._

_Some time later, Lucy heard a key turning in the lock and budged, feeling strangely sleepy and numb. Suddenly, her head shot up and she realized she had fallen asleep on the table._

_"Shit." She mumbled._

_"Lucy? You're up?" Sting called from the hall, making some noises while undressing._

_"Yep."_

_She watched as his shadow turned bigger and her love walked into the room, looking worn out. She smiled at him._

_"We'e you waiting for me?" He asked softly, approaching her and taking into his arms._

_"Yes, although I think I napped." Lucy murmured and sighed into him._

_Sting chuckled and accepted a kiss she was offering him. She tried to deepen it, but the man hummed and took a step back with a diverted expression._

_"Wait. I need a shower." He explained._

_"Then can I join you?" Heartfilia cocked a brow at him, sliding her finger down his chest._

_"It's gonna be just a quick one, baby."_

_She pouted, but obediently stepped back. "Fine."_

_"Don't worry, I won't be long." Sting pecked her lips and strolled right to the bathroom, leaving her with crossed arms and an unhappy expression._

_At last, Lucy decided she would wait for him in the bed. Preferably already naked so that he would get the idea at once. And so she did. Soon, the man entered the bedroom, having wet hair and only his boxers on. She smiled seductively when his sight rested on her and ogled her form._

_"So, you coming?" Lucy patted the place next to herself._

_"Yeah... But I'm not sure about that. I mean, I really have not much strenght left." Sting half-smiled at her._

_"Come here to me and try, then."_

_Eucliffe shook his head and crept on the bed, then a little clumsily reached her figure. He hovered over her, inspecting her skin covered in goosebumps and her nipples already hard. "Someone's keyed on."_

_"Always when you're near." She giggled and brushed his hair, pulling on it slightly. Sting hummed. "God, I want you, Sting."_

_He licked his lips and kissed her, allowing the woman to lead the caress. It was a rare thing of him, but Lucy took it as a good sign. She yanked his boxers down and threw them away, grabbing him and caressing in her palm. Sting grunted into her mouth and laid down on her, smooching the blonde. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and went lower, on her neck._

_"You smell beautiful. Ginger and orange?" The White Dragon Slayer mumbled, earning a moan._

_"Yeah."_

_Eucliffe did not reply, sucking on her skin. Lucy moaned again and bowed her back. She was thinking about how good it was to have such an amazing man to play with her even when he was—_

_Abruptly, she realized the caresses stopped. Frowning, she found Sting laying down on her, fast asleep._

_"What? Seriously?" Heartfilia groaned and tried to move; to no effect. "Sting?" He remained still. She shook his shoulder and closed her eyes in a mixture of annoyance and divertity. "At least get off me?"_

_But the man did not hear anything, already snoring. She spat and rolled her eyes. Awesome._

"Hahah! Lucy, you win!" Levy exclaimed, guffawing. The rest of the women were barely holding back their tears from laughter.

"This is the best one I've heard in a long time!" Cana yelled, pulling in a few interested looks from other guild members.

"You've even beaten up my story." Mirajane clapped her hands, then abruptly turned serious. "But, honestly. Do you think he deserves punishment?"

"N-no, Mira. Thanks." Lucy held her hands up, still laughing. "I'm gonna punish him enough when we get on a table and say _that_ out loud."

"Right."

"And Levy?"

"Oh, he surprised me." The bluenette waved her hand. "Actually, he found my book and the fragment with the description... And offered trying it out on his own."

"Lovely!"

"What a guy." Erza nodded with approval. "He can be pretty quick-witted."

"So!" Cana smirked evilly. "Time for the best part! Levy, give Lucy and Mira the shirt."

The two women grimaced, but accepted it and pulled it on themselves.

"I feel terrible in this." Said Lucy.

"Sorry." Levy stuck her tongue out. "And both your men are here, so you can shout it out loud now."

"But the whole guild is here, too..." Lucy frowned.

"I think that's the point, Lucy." Mirajane said cheerfully.

"How can you be so happy? You're about to embarrass yourself and your boyfriend in front of the whole Fairy Tail population."

"Well. He deserves it."

"But Sting was exhausted!"

"No matter." Said Erza with a mischievous smile. "Come on. We're one big family."

"Which loves pranks and stupidity." Murmured Lucy and stood up, then looked at Mira. "You going?"

"Yeah." She replied and joined the blonde. "This table?"

"Could be." Agreed the rest, diverted.

"You go first." Mirajane told the second victim, making her gulp.

"Can we wait...?"

"Then we can do it together?"

"Fine..." Lucy gathered her courage and took a deep breath, then started. "Hey, people!"

"We have something to announce!" Exclaimed Mira.

"Actually, um... Sorry, baby. But I can't seem to know how to seduce my man!" Heartfilia exclaimed, turning all red. "And he preferred sleeping safe and soundly on me to fucking me last night!"

"And mine chose playing computer games instead of doing me!" Strauss added, shrugging. "So I also don't know how to seduce him, I suppose."

For a moment, the guild was silent, then burst out in roars. Lucy saw that Sting was sitting with opened mouth, pale; next, he was raising from his chair and staring at her with... She had no idea with what. But he probably was mad. At the same time, Freed facepalmed and laid down on the table desk.

The women exchanged a glance and burst out laughing, hugging. At last, the blonde yelled. "Sorry that you had to hear this, but since the dare is done..."

"We wish you Merry Christmas!"

And they stepped down, Mirajane seemingly not moved and Lucy red and grimacing.

"That was the worst thing I've ever done. It was a cruel punishment!" She exclaimed. "And not only for me!"

"Lucy? Can I have a word?" A voice of Sting pierced the air, making his girlfriend gulp.

"Sure." She said quietly. "It was nice to meet you, guys."

And she went to him, hesitantly, scared, but obediently. He was gazing at her with crossed arms.

"Can you explain what the fuck was that?" Sting asked her strangely.

"Um... W-well..." Lucy started and gulped, finally deciding to tell him everything, dying from embarrassment. "And since I failed, I had to say it. Sorry!"

Eucliffe was staring at her, scrutinizing the woman. Out of the blue, he shook his head and sighed, a slight smile appearing on his lips.

"I guess I'll never be bored with you."

"What?" Lucy goggled. "You're not mad?"

"No. Although it hurt my pride, I guess I was not the best lover yesterday..." Sting chuckled. "But, baby. You could have said so in the morning. I've gladly fucked you today, you looked so adorable."

"Adorable my ass." She murmured.

"Yes. Although only now do I see why you've been acting so strangely today."

Lucy shot him a mini glare. "Well..."

"Say," Sting brushed one lock behind her ear. "I'd love to take you home and do it all now."

"Like, now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"Sting..."

"Mhm?"

Lucy giggled and jumped on him, embracing him. "I absolutely love you."

He smirked and whispered in her ear. "Is it a yes?"

Receiving a nod, Sting pecked her and left the guild with his girlfriend on his hands.

The Strausses, Cana, Levy, and Erza laughed at that. "What lovebirds!"

"Yeah." Levy smiled. "Although I was kinda worried when he was approaching her."

"Me, too." Admitted Mira. "But hey, mine has fainted and hasn't come back to the living yet. I kind of envy Lucy..."

"Well. Lets drink." Cheered Cana.

* * *

**And? :)**


End file.
